


Hook(Up)

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little, Angry Sex, Assistant Draco Malfoy, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, But there is a lot of, Draco isn't bad at his job, Fingering, Forced, Frotting, Fucking on Ministry Time, Harry doesn't take a nap to calm down, Head Auror Harry Potter, Jealousy, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Top Harry Potter, about writing this fic for, apparently these tags have spoilers, author is too excited, bad time management, but he won't get Harry tea, father fan, instead he wanks, no infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Harry wasn't jealous. Not at all. He just wishes his damn assistant would focus on his fucking job rather than flirting with Zabini.





	Hook(Up)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fantom_ftnoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantom_ftnoise/gifts).



> Fan. Father Fan. Saint Fan. You are a beautiful sunflower, wise beyond your years, and a wonderful friend and confidant. Happy birthday, darling. And tell Harry to take a nap. Merlin knows he needs it.
> 
> Thank you for the amazing beta, @gaysunset and @hp-rbiim, and the britpicking, lovely malenkayacherepakha!!!

Harry sat, angrily clacking his quill against the desk. Ink splattered onto his parchment, and the tiny dots only infuriated him more.

He knew the  _ tap tap taps _ would eventually get on his assistant's nerves. His desk was merely meters away, Harry could see the desk's wooden corner if he peeked through the doorframe at just the right angle.

It’s how he knew Zabini was back. That and the tittering of laughter echoing from Malfoy’s desk. He was hogging Harry's assistant's attention from him.

He crumpled up the ink-stained parchment, with the hope that it didn’t hold any important information on the case, and resumed tapping his quill. Harder. Faster. Hoping the noise would somehow carry over the giggles escaping Malfoy’s throat.

His long, arching throat. 

There were so many things he wanted to do to that throat. 

He crumpled up another piece, wincing as the words  _ Crucial _ and  _ Imperative  _ disappeared into a clump of parchment. Oh well. He could just get his  _ assistant _ to fetch him another copy.

That was a joke. As if sodding Malfoy ever did anything Harry asked. He practically had to beg him to get files from the second floor. Warm cuppas sitting on his desk when he arrived in the morning were clearly a thing of the past. It was a stark comparison to his last assistant , who had been a joy. A baker, always bringing him chocolate croissants and his favourite biscuits from down the road. Proactive as hell, never missed a beat when Harry needed a letter sent or a meeting scheduled or a portkey planned. 

Malfoy just pouted when Harry inquired after a portkey, and he found himself in line at the Magical Jaunts and Travels office far too often for his liking.

When Zabini was around, on the other hand, he was all,  _ how can I help you _ this, and l _ et me get that for you _ that. What kind of emergencies must the Head of the Required Ordinary Business Ensemble Staff have? Didn’t order enough standard gold buttons? Need more lengths of rope?

It wasn’t necessarily the fact that Blaise was there, chatting with his old friend. It was how Malfoy responded.

“Oh, Blaise, you’re so funny!”

_ I’m funny too. Ron’s always laughing at my jokes. _

“I love the way that blue highlights your eyes, Blaise.”

_ My eyes are pretty too, you know. Everyone says so. _

“Potter, stop that clattering with your quill!”

_ I can clank my quill just as loud as- _

Oh. Stilling his hand, Harry suddenly realized he had already mangled all of the feathers on the end, and the inkwell was cracked in the middle. 

Unsteady in his thoughts, Harry responded by diverting the blame. “Stop chattering with other department heads, and go get me the Nicholson file!” He shifted in his chair awkwardly, trying to focus his thoughts. His thoughts that most certainly weren’t focused on rope and throats and blond hair through twisted fingers.

He was hard. Had been since that first twitter of laughter found its way to his desk, covering his parchment and his quill and his mind with thoughts of Malfoy flirting with Zabini. Tall, built, strong, and oh so charming Zabini.

As if it mattered who it was making Malfoy laugh like that. Could have been Pansy or Ginny or even fucking Ron making him laugh and Harry would still be angry, and furious and  _ hard. _

Harry was used to getting what he wanted. Now, at least. Since he had killed Voldemort, everyone had been falling at his feet, offering their galleons, their jewels and their fucking daughters, as if Harry wanted to snag a bird.

But not Malfoy. Ever the prick, he never gave Harry an inch. Or the eight Harry knew he was packing under his robes.

It didn’t matter, Harry told himself for the fifth time that week. Didn’t matter that Malfoy flitted from bloke to bloke, sometimes even arriving early in the morning with just shagged hair and the same tartan robes from the day before. 

Didn’t matter that Malfoy's inbox was constantly filled with love letters, his desk covered in flowers and chocolates that he never bothered to share.

Didn’t matter that his smile could make Harry weak in the knees, that his touch made Harry quiver.

Didn’t matter. Not one bit.

His own abrupt laughter made Harry cringe. Waving a hand, Harry spelled the door in between their two desks to forcibly slam shut. The  _ bang _ was louder than his quill could ever be.

He palmed his cock, cursing that the workday still held four more torturous hours.

\---

However, only a short time after, Harry heard a faint knock on his door.

“Come in,” he said begrudgingly. 

Malfoy’s face appeared through a thin crack in the door.

“Potter,” he grumbled, and Harry rolled his eyes. 

Irritation was helplessly clear in his voice. “What do you want, Malfoy?” His mood was as clear on his face as his godforsaken scar. 

“You seem troubled.”

_ Troubled. Troubled? Damn right I’m troubled. _

“Troubled that you’re spending so much time with Zabini, when I asked for the Nicholson file an hour ago!” Harry wished he hadn’t yelled the last part, but his cock was still throbbing, and had taken all of the blood from his brain with it. 

“It’s on your desk, Potter,” Malfoy sighed.

He scanned his desk, and  _ fuck, _ he did see the  _ NICH  _ written in clear handwriting on the edge of one of the folders cluttering his desk. 

“So it is,” he responded reluctantly. 

“Anything else?” 

“Tea would be nice,” Harry muttered, as he watched the door close with a snick. 

He knew the afternoon would hold no hopes of caffeine. Malfoy wasn't going to bring him any.

\---

In the morning, Harry found Malfoy sitting on his desk, dangling his long legs off the edge. Zabini was standing, far too close for Harry's liking. He was practically touching Malfoy’s knees for Merlin's sake! Harry may have shoved himself in between the two a tad more forcefully than he meant to.

“Excuse me,” Harry murmured, pushing his way into his office. He needed to dampen his anger because he was feeling the need to slam the door shut behind him, but he didn’t want to seem petty before the workday even started.

He slumped into his chair, cursing the way his cock tingled as he heard Malfoy’s pathetic flirting from his desk. 

“Someone’s grumpy,” he heard Blaise say to Malfoy, and Harry fisted his hands so tightly that his nails bit into his palms.

“Don’t worry about him,” Malfoy replied, sultry. “Now tell me, where are we going tonight?”

_ Tonight?  _ Like on a date? Harry felt his trousers tighten and his cheeks flush with anger. His voice hurdled out of his throat, completely out of control.

“Malfoy!”

“Yes, boss?” 

He could practically hear Draco’s eye roll from his desk. 

“Come here.” It was an order, not a request. He was demanding his assistant be at his desk as soon as bloody possible.

And yet, it still took at least a half-minute before Malfoy appeared, a small smirk on his face.

Harry was fuming.

“We need to work late tonight, so there’s no time for you to ‘go out’, Malfoy.”

“Why?” Malfoy asked, his eyebrows arching so high they brushed the bottom of his fringe.

“Because I said so.” Harry could feel the adrenaline of his anger coursing through his veins. It was too early in the morning for him to be this mad, and his fucking prick to be this hard. 

He tried to stamp out his frustration with a palm to his trousers, pushing down hard and breathing into the relief mixed with a bit of pain. 

Malfoy just stood, a look of utter boredom across his face, arms crossed. 

“We’ve got to, erm,” Harry took a breath, “Finish the forms for the Nicholson case.”

“You mean the ones you crumpled up yesterday? They’re flattened and back in the file. Unsure what all the black stains are, but they’ve been  _ Scorgified _ away.”

“I mean the Mathison case.”

“Turned into Robards last week.”

“The Edmonds case?” 

Malfoy paused and tilted his head. “I haven’t heard of that one.”

_ Because it didn’t exist. _

“Yes, well it’s a very  _ important _ case,” Harry emphasised, hoping to convince Malfoy that there wasn’t any other option than to stay. “If you were doing your job instead of  _ flirting _ , we wouldn’t have to work late, now would we?”

“And just how should I get started on this case, Mr. Potter?” Malfoy flicked his wrist out in annoyance.

“Erm.”  _ Shit. _ “Pick up the file from Ron, and when you return, I’d appreciate a cuppa.” 

“Yes, sir, will get right on that.” Malfoy turned and walked out of his office, swinging his hips in a leisurely, unhurried manner that completely disregarded the importance Harry had attempted to place on the fake Edmond’s case.

Harry leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes, and tried to steady his breaths.

\---

Less than an hour later he heard a knock on his door.

“Weasley hadn’t heard of Edmonds, so I asked Finnigan, who thought that Davies might have it. He had a case on Edwards, could that possibly be it?”

“Edwards, yes. That’s what I said.”

Malfoy cocked his head as he handed over the file.

“Looks like a cold case from a couple of years ago,” Malfoy added as Harry opened the folder. “Not quite an emergency.”

Harry shook his head as he looked over the papers. It was indeed a cold case, and a tiny one at that. A witch had a gemstone stolen from her bedroom after a one-night stand and they had never uncovered the perpetrator.

“Maybe we could work on it next week?” Malfoy asked, his voice suddenly quieter and soft. “It’s just that Blaise-”

“Blaise again?” Harry bit, his teeth clenched tight in his mouth. Just as he thought he was calming down, Malfoy just  _ had _ to go and mention Zabini. “This needs to be solved immediately, and I need all of your focus while we work. That means no more visits from Zabini, and Merlin, where is my cup of tea!”

Malfoy huffed, turning in a snap of robes as he left the office.

His cock was throbbing, again, fucking Merlin, but it was barely eleven which was way too early for a lunch wank. Why did he let Malfoy of all people get him ruffled like this? He could have anyone. ANYONE. Blokes, birds, even Zabini would probably get on his knees for the fucking Saviour if he asked politely. 

Malfoy, with his poncy little scowl, his eye rolls and the way he kept touching Zabini on the shoulder just infuriated him. 

He’d never make it through the day. 

Gathering his robes, Harry headed off to the loo for an early-lunch wank. He had to relieve himself if he was going to last the next several hours.

\---

Harry watched as the rays from the sun peaking through his singular office window diminished into the horizon, replaced by the dark cold of night. Papers from the Edwards file were sprawled all over his desk, and he had rung his hair through his fingers more times than usual.

Something about the gemstone’s colour and shape niggled at him. It was valuable, held traces of moondew and unicorn hair and had been in her family for generations. Harry decided that the perpetrator was a fucking prick. He had slept with her and then had ran off with her valuables. 

He wasn’t sure why he  _ cared _ . He hadn’t even known this case existed before this morning, that is until sodding Malfoy happened to pull it, albeit on his orders.

Maybe if Malfoy would stop huffing and checking a  _ Tempus _ charm every five minutes, Harry could bloody concentrate.

“What seems to be the problem?” Harry asked with a grimace, trying with all his might to remain calm. 

“It’s getting late, don’t you think?”

“That’s subjective. It’s still early in America.”

Malfoy scoffed.

“Why? Do you have somewhere better to be?” Harry asked.

“You  _ know _ I do.”

“Ah, yes. Plans with your boyfriend, Zabini.” He couldn’t help but crumple up another piece of parchment with one hand, and stamping down his quivering cock with another. Fuck this, he could not let Malfoy work him up like this.

Malfoy stared for a moment, and then his mouth quirked into a small smirk. 

“I did indeed have plans with Blaise.” Malfoy leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “Does that bother you?”

“Of course not,” Harry spat, more forcefully than was necessary. What kind of question was that? As if he could be bothered with how Malfoy spent his off-hours. On his knees. On his back.

He pushed his fist harder into his trousers, willing his cock to stay out of this entire discussion.

“You wouldn’t by any chance be  _ jealous _ of Blaise, now would you Potter?” Malfoy raised his eyebrows and shifted forward in his seat.

“Of course not!” Harry repeated, louder, as if the verbose sound would convince them both of it’s truth.

“So it wouldn’t bother you to hear about what I like for men to do to me in bed, would it?”

“I hardly think that’s appropriate, Malfoy,” Harry growled. Malfoy glanced at Harry’s hands, which were gripping his quill so forcibly it could snap. 

Malfoy pressed on, ignoring Harry. “How I like to be choked? So hard that I can barely breathe, that I can only focus on the hand clenching against my throat or the stinging slaps of skin against skin?”

“ _ Malfoy _ ,” Harry warned. His cock was insistent, practically pulsing beneath the thin fabric of his trousers. 

“How I like to be tied up and at his mercy,” Malfoy continued. He crossed his wrists in front of him, leaning forward so that his head was only inches from Harry’s own. “Over a table, or a chair, or a....desk.”

Harry inhaled. He knew he should stand up, walk out of the office and slam the door behind him. But he was stuck, tethered to his chair with his burgeoning cock and his curiosity.

Malfoy leaned in closer. “How I love to be opened, with skilled fingers or a thick tongue,” his eyes dropped to Harry’s mouth. “But not enough where I can’t savour the burn, where I can’t feel him tear me apart.”

His mind filled with images of Malfoy, splayed out across a mattress, or the floor, tied up by his wrists and his ankles. A spreader bar holding him open while he squirms on Harry’s fingers, deep but not deep enough to fill him, to truly reach that secret spot of pleasure. Zabini’s fucking hand wrapped around that throat, feeling it bob and pulse as Malfoy attempted to breathe. 

Or Malfoy forced onto his knees, his mouth gaping, his throat open wide as Zabini thrusts into it. Harry imagined the gagging noises Malfoy would make trying to swallow a thick cock. 

Harry shook his head and tried to focus on the blond, sitting in his ministry robes right across from him. They were close enough that he could feel his hot breath, could see the small freckles on his nose and the way his hair curled slightly at the ends. All he had to do was lean forward, just a little, to where their lips would brush, and he’d have everything he’d wanted since that ponce got assigned to his desk.

He couldn’t. He shouldn’t. This was all so very, very, wrong.

Malfoy continued to stare, licking his lips, which broke Harry’s last thread of resolve.

_ Fuck it. _

“Out of the chair,” Harry spat through gritted teeth.

“Oh, come on, Potter, I’m just _ — _ ”

Harry growled. “Out of the chair and onto your knees. Now, Malfoy.”

Malfoy’s eyes went wide. “We’re really going to do this?” 

“No.”

“What?” 

“ _ We’re _ not going to do anything, Malfoy.” Harry loosened the knot in his tie, suddenly feeling like he was suffocating in his air-conditioned office. “You’re going to get on your knees.”

“Don’t fuck with me, Potter,” Malfoy warned,  eyes large, confused, yet trying to comprehend the situation as Harry pulled and twisted his scarlet tie.

“You will refer to me as Sir,” Harry continued. “You’ve played before I assume? We’ll use colours.” He pinched Malfoy’s chin between his finger and thumb, pulling downward. “If you agree, you’ll get on your knees. If you don’t, you may leave and we’ll never speak of this again.”

Malfoy whimpered, then nodded and followed Harry’s pull to the floor. He shifted slightly, tucking his arse on top of his thighs, and waited. 

Harry circled him, appraising his prey. His cock had been hard in his trousers, for far too long, begging to be released; but he couldn’t. Not yet.

He pulled his scarlet tie taut in front of Malfoy’s face. “Tell me, do you like when your other partners boss you around, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” Malfoy answered. Although his voice shook, there remained an air of rebelliousness in his gaze. He lifted his chin towards Harry’s face, smirking. “Couldn’t you tell, boss?”

“ _ Sir, _ ” Harry corrected. He was threading his fingers through Malfoy’s hair, giving him warning tug. It felt nice to finally have the power to get his hands on those golden locks that had been teasing him for weeks. Months.

“Sir,” Malfoy corrected himself, his eyes lolling upward in pleasure as Harry tugged. 

“Good boy,” Harry rewarded. He pulled Malfoy’s hands behind his waist and wrapped his scarlet tie around them, binding them together. He circled to Malfoy’s front, pinching his chin back between his fingers.

“First, I’m going to feed you my cock, and then I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to remember any prick other than mine.” 

Malfoy shivered, his trousers tight around his hips, his shirt clinging to his chest as his knotted arms pulled backwards.

Harry made quick work of his zipper, finally unleashing his cock from its tight confines. He let his trousers drop along with his pants, revealing his hard length. 

Malfoy stared at it, licking his lips. 

“Beg for it, Malfoy.”

“Is that an order?” He looked at Harry, in that sultry way of his. 

_ He’ll be fun to break. _

“Yes, pet. I want to hear you beg.” Harry pushed his fingers back into Malfoy’s silken locks, holding him in place while he dragged the tip of his cock over his lips. “Tell me how much you want my big cock.”

“I’ve had bigger,” Malfoy smirked, as a drop of precome fell from the tip of Harry’s prick.

Harry clenched his fists into Malfoy’s hair in anger before shoving his thumbs into Malfoy’s mouth. “I doubt it. I bet you can’t even get it halfway down that dainty little throat of yours.”

“ _ Try me _ .”

Harry grabbed his cock with his right fist, keeping the other threaded in blond locks, and shoved it in between Malfoy’s waiting lips. Harry shuddered when Malfoy’s tongue wrapped itself around the tip of his cock, pulling it in deeper into the wet warmth of his mouth.

Malfoy bobbed his head back and forth, licking over his pulsing need, letting out little gasps for air as he took Harry down. It was the only sound filling his office, the tiny breaths, the adjoining huffs escaping Harry’s throat. 

Harry wondered if it was true, if Malfoy had swallowed down bigger cocks. Did Zabini have a bigger cock than Harry? How many other Wizards had claimed Malfoy’s throat, had felt this sweet heat, the way his tongue curled over the tip. 

It made him furious thinking of it. No one else should be allowed the pleasure of Malfoy. He yanked at Malfoy’s scalp again, taking control, forcing him to swallow even more of him down. He wanted to go deeper than anyone else, he wanted to claim Malfoy harder than anyone else.

His movements became erratic as he fucked his way down Malfoy’s mouth. He felt Malfoy swallow, felt him relax his jaw and take even more of his hard cock, breathing hard through his nose as he opened his throat. His grey eyes were locked on Harry’s, eyelashes fluttering, pupils blown. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as he swallowed, and swallowed, and swallowed Harry over and over again. 

He tugged Malfoy’s hair further as he fucked his face, arching his throat in the process, which pulled Malfoy’s shirt so tight across his chest Harry thought the buttons might burst. 

He thought  _ he _ might burst. 

Harry yanked Malfoy’s head back until his cock released from the wet warmth of Malfoy’s mouth. Malfoy gasped, panting, as the air rushed back into his lungs, spit and precome trailing from the corner of his lips to the glans of Harry’s cock. 

He shoved his hands under Malfoy’s arms and hoisted him against their shared wall, the one that always divided them from each other throughout the day. It reminded Harry once again that this was wrong, but it felt so right, his hand in Malfoy’s hair and Malfoy’s breath on his cheek.

They were so close. Harry could feel Malfoy’s cock through his trousers, and his own cock was hard, leaking on the fabric. He was bare, exposed from the waist down, yet Malfoy still looked so immaculate. Even his hair still looked perfect, no matter how many times Harry had grappled at it. That just wouldn’t do. 

He wanted to make Malfoy a mess. He wanted him to remember this when he was flirting with all the other Wizards the next day, that Harry had fucked him here, in their office, on this very wall. 

“Zabini kiss you here?” he huffed into Malfoy’s neck, jealous, before grinding his hips and dragging his cock across Malfoy’s crisp trousers.

“Not exactly,” Malfoy murmured, tilting his head back until it hit the wall, his Adam’s apple bobbing as Harry mouthed at his throat.

“What does he do then? Tell me.” 

“Do you really want to hear about my past lovers right now? While we’re…”

Harry growled at that.  _ Lovers _ . “Yes,” he answered, bucking his hips wantonly. 

 “Well,” Malfoy breathed out into Harry’s hair. He let out a mewl as Harry bit down on the expanse of pale skin pulled taut across his shoulder. “Sometimes they’re gentle. Slow and,” he paused, moaning as Harry licked at his earlobe, biting on the soft nub at the bottom, “Sensual.”

“Yeah?” Harry murmured into Malfoy’s shoulder, before dragging his teeth across the pale, tender skin. “And other times?” 

“Other times they're rough,” Malfoy moaned as Harry ripped his shirt in half, sending little pearl buttons all over their office floor. Harry took a moment to admire the long expanse of pale skin, lightly dusted with fine, blond hair. His pert pink nipples were already pebbled. 

Harry’s lips trailed down his chest, pulling one of his nipples between his teeth. He nibbled, then bit hard as Malfoy cried out, lapping around the edges as he released it from his mouth. 

“Like that?”

“Fuck, Potter,” Malfoy was struggling against his restraints, making Harry wonder if he had accidentally tied his wrists too tight.

“Sir,” Harry corrected once more. Although he didn’t mind hearing his name growled by Malfoy like that, Harry swung him around, slamming his chest into the wall, and took a quick check of his wrists. Confirming the knot wasn’t too tight, he enveloped him, pressing his chest into Malfoy’s back, nestling his hard, naked cock into Malfoy’s clothed backside. Harry yanked at Malfoy’s hair, tugging his head to his shoulder and angling his throat so he could resume mouthing at Malfoy’s neck.

“Did you like that, pet?” Harry moaned into Malfoy’s ear. Malfoy shifted his hips, rubbing his arse along Harry’s length teasingly. “Do you like it rough?”

“Yes,  _ Sir _ ,” Malfoy hissed as his knotted hands grappled for purchase on Harry’s shirt. Harry leaned into it, letting Malfoy’s nimble fingers undo the lowest button, before Banishing off all their clothes. His shirt and what was left of Malfoy’s garments quickly disappeared with a distinct  _ pop _ . Harry hurried to make use of the newly unveiled skin.

His hands proceeded to roam Malfoy’s chest; brushing up and down his muscles as Harry rutted into Malfoy’s firm, bare arse. He scratched his thumb across Malfoy’s nipples, pulling the hard nubs in between his fingers and giving them a quick twist.

“Fuck,” Malfoy moaned, bucking back into Harry, his shoulder’s twisting as he tried to grasp onto something, anything. Harry let the tips of Malfoys fingers graze the top of his cock and they both shuddered at the touch. 

“Soon,” Harry chuckled, and turned Malfoy to face him once again. In one quick movement he untied Malfoy’s wrists, pulling them over his head, then knotting them together again to a hook on the wall. A Ministry notification box usually hung from that hook, one that alerted them of incoming threats or the daily options for lunch, but in Harry’s haste, he must have accidentally Vanished the box as well. He hoped the hook could bear Malfoy’s weight. 

Harry hoisted Malfoy’s ankles up to rest on his shoulders and nestled his way in between Malfoy’s thighs. The hook seemed to hold for now as Malfoy dangled from the floor, supported only by the Ministry-installed hardware and his feet tucked behind Harry’s ears. Harry leaned in, forcing Malfoy to bend even more in half as he kissed him on the lips for the first time. 

He had been curious for so long if Malfoy would kiss as well as he fought, if that silver tongue of his would be as daring in Harry’s mouth as it was cutting insults and wit. His lips felt soft, but his tongue was sure, strong as it pushed its way into Harry’s mouth, seeking. Soon they were both moaning, panting, gasping for air as they kissed, and Harry’s hands continued to map out Malfoy’s body. He gripped at Malfoy’s sides, running his thumbs over hip bones, then letting his fingers travel to cup Malfoy’s firm arse.

While Conjuring a dab of lubricant onto the tips of two of his fingers wandlessly, he ravaged Malfoy’s mouth with his tongue, then proceeded to dip his hand into Malfoy’s cleft, searching. He twisted a lubed finger in, pressing it right up to the knuckle while his lips swallowed Malfoy’s gasps.

“So tight,” Harry murmured. This is how Malfoy would stay, barely opened, before Harry would claim that tight, hot hole for himself. He pushed in a second finger, although knowing Malfoy wasn’t quite ready, Harry remembered that Malfoy liked a little bit of a burn. His other hand gripped at Malfoy’s arse, and a bit of him thought it might bruise, that Zabini might see the marks and wonder how Malfoy acquired them. 

The thought of Zabini examining Malfoy that carefully, enough to know that the dark-blue spots might be new, made Harry furious. He growled into Malfoy’s throat, dragging his teeth along his pulse points as Malfoy sank further onto his fingers.

“Fuck,  _ more _ ,” Malfoy demanded as Harry grazed that spot, the one that was sure to drive any man wild. But this wasn’t just any man. This was sodding Malfoy, finally in his arms, his ankles clamped tight around Harry’s shoulders, his moans in Harry’s ears.

“Merlin,  _ yes _ .” Harry answered, shifting Malfoy’s weight to the hand cupping Malfoy’s arse, so that his free hand was allowed to tend to his own forgotten cock. He coated it thoroughly before lining it up with Malfoy’s furled hole and thrust upward, breaching the tight outer ring.

“Ah,  _ fuck _ , yes,  _ Potter _ ,” Malfoy cried as Harry forced his way in to the tight channel. Harry didn’t even bother correcting Malfoy, this time. He was too focused on the heat surrounding him, the way Malfoy was shuddering as he was impaled by Harry’s thick length. The way it felt to finally let go and take exactly what he wanted.

He pounded into Malfoy, sharp thrusts that made Malfoy groan, and pant, and keen, his hands knotted above his head and the entirety of his body at Harry’s mercy. Neither would last very long, Harry setting a steady, unyielding rhythm and Malfoy forced to succumb to the pleasure seeping out of his core.

The hook started slacking, tugging out of the wall with every thrust, and Harry knew he had to hurry, before the hook fell off mid sex. He wrapped his hand around Malfoy’s ruddy cock, tugging with the rhythm of his hips, encouraged by the sounds escaping Malfoy’s throat.

“Better?” Harry asked, one word that seemed to encompass him, urging him to fuck Malfoy harder, faster, more than anyone had before.

“ _ Yes _ , fuck, Sir, yes, Gods, so  _ good _ ,” Malfoy mewled as Harry pounded into him, twisting his wrist on the tip of Malfoy’s cock with every movement. “Please, please,  _ please _ .”

He thought he could listen to Malfoy beg all night, for more, for release. Harry wanted him to beg all night, for  _ Harry _ . His mind jumped to images of Malfoy tied up across his scarlet sheets, his hair matted to his forehead, his pink cock leaking and desperate for those magic words. However, the hook was bending, and Harry doubted how long it would hold. 

“Come for me, darling,” Harry growled into Malfoy’s ear, speeding up his hand and snapping his hips even faster than before. It felt so good to be inside him, to be the one forcing those noises from the same throat that bickered at him throughout the day. How different, how soft and pliable Malfoy was at night, in Harry’s arms. 

His entire body shuddered, and he gasped, coming on Harry’s cock, dangling from Harry’s tie in Harry’s office. He knew, no matter what, he’d never be able to look at that wall again without seeing Malfoy, sweaty and panting, shaking and moaning as Harry fucked into him, as Harry took everything that he wanted.

He lashed into Malfoy as his walls clenched around his hard cock, and soon Harry was toppling over the crest, filling Malfoy with hot ropes of his orgasm. He was out of breath, his back wet with exertion, his shoulders aching from Malfoy’s weight, and yet he didn’t want to let go. He didn’t want it all to end. 

Eventually, they crumpled to the office floor in a soft heap of skin and limbs. Malfoy straddled Harry’s lap,  pressing his mouth unto Harry’s neck, while Harry’s hands thrummed up and down Malfoy’s spine.

\---

“So,” Harry asked, already dreading the question. “What are you going to tell Zabini?” He didn’t know why he cared; it’s not as if what Malfoy did during his free time was any of Harry’s business, but he still wanted to know. 

“I’m going to tell him I just had the best sex of my life,” Malfoy answered easily. He slumped further into Harry’s chest, with a most satisfied sigh.

“But I thought-”

“That we were fucking? No, Potter. Blaise only has eyes for Pansy. It’s been like that since fifth year.”

“Oh,” Harry said, his hands pausing at the small of Malfoy’s back. So Malfoy was single; available; and so sweet in his arms. 

“You were jealous though, weren’t you?” Malfoy asked, his head lifting off of Harry’s shoulders so he could look directly into his eyes.

Harry shrugged. “Maybe,” he said, a small smile playing on his lips. 

Malfoy laughed, giving Harry a wink. “Just wait until I tell you about that bloke that whistled at me outside the Ministry.”


End file.
